Con tus Instintos
by Damn Angel
Summary: Lo que más desea Rosalie Hale es volver a ser humana. Lo que más desea Bella Swan es apresurar el momento en que se volverá vampiresa. ¿Qué pasaría si una estrella les concediera sus deseos... Mediante un cambio de cuerpo? R
1. Prefacio: La Estrella

_¡Hola a todos! Luego de una laaarga ausencia de como 4 meses estoy de vuelta con un nuevo nick, trayéndoles esta nueva historia, que toma lugar, justamente, por los días de año nuevo. Para quienes lean este realto bastante tiempo después de que lo publique, hoy es 31 de Diciembre (Tal vez fue toda esta atmósfera de víspera de año nuevo la que me inspiró). Ojalá disfruten, y por favor, por favor déjenme reviews, recuerden que eso me inspira para seguir._

**Disclaimer:** Por más que lo desee con toda mi alma, ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de la genial Stephenie Meyer, más alguna información que saqué de Twilight Lexicon. Yo soy sólo una loca que gasta su tiempo en hacer estas historias con la creación de la señora Meyer (bendita sea) por amor al arte y a sus brillantes personajes, pero no pretendo lograr nada de dinero con esto... Sólo algunso reviews y mucha diversión : )

* * *

**Con tus Instintos**

**Prefacio: La Estrella**

**BELLA SWAN**

La cuenta regresiva casi terminaba, dentro de unos momentos sería año nuevo. Aún no terminaba de creerme que hubieran pasado ya tantas cosas…

Yo y Edward ya estábamos casados, ya éramos marido y mujer, pero aún no estaba transformada… Cierto incidente me obligó a conservar mi forma humana por unos meses más, a continuar viviendo en casa de Charlie, aunque no lo quisiera…

Sería en San Valentín, ese día por fin podría entregarme a la eternidad. Tenía los días marcados en un calendario, un pedazo de papel que permanecía, expectante, colgado en la pared de mi dormitorio, que empezaba a aborrecer con toda mi alma. Quería irme, romper esa impaciencia que tanto me consumía. Incluso, según me contó Edward decía "Alaska" y "vampiro" en mis sueños.

- 9… 8… 7… 6… - Mi futura familia comenzó la cuenta regresiva de la forma más precisa y puntual posible.

Ese año iba a ser muy diferente. Dejaría todo lo que conocía, salvo una cosa. Dejaría a Charlie, al que estaba acostumbrada, y de cierto modo, quería. Dejaría a Renée, la madre que había cuidado de mí durante toda mi infancia. Dejaría a mis amigos humanos… Dejaría… Dejaría… Dejaría a Jacob. Ése, probablemente sería mi mayor precio a pagar.

- 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… - Mi futura familia continuaba la cuenta, mientras yo repetía todo, con mi concentración dentro de mi fuero interno. Miré a Edward. Todo lo que iba a pasar en este año valía la pena… Tan sólo quería dejar de esperar, de recordarme todo lo que iba a dejar atrás.

- ¡…0! – En ese mismo instante, una brillante estela cruzó el cielo. Una estrella fugaz. En el mismo instante en que un año se iba y otro nuevo llegaba, miles de días, horas, minutos, segundos a nuestros pies… Varios de los cuales la misma eternidad estaría a mi merced, toda una eternidad para pasar junto a Edward.

Esto tenía que significar algo, una estrella fugaz en el mismo momento en que llegaba un año nuevo. Nunca había sido supersticiosa, pero no perdía nada sólo… Deseando.

Cerré mis ojos formulando en mi mente aquello que más quería entonces. No tener que esperar. Comenzar a experimentar la eternidad… No el 14 de Febrero, no dentro de mes y medio. Ahora mismo.

Me sorprendieron los fuertes brazos de Edward tomándome por la cintura con fiereza. En medio segundo, mis ojos estuvieron justo enfrente de los suyos, que me miraban con intensidad. Esa mirada bastaba para dejarme totalmente sin aliento.

- Un beso en año nuevo asegura que la pareja durará eternamente. – Dijo con picardía.

Nuestros labios se juntaron en un beso corto, pero dulce.

**ROSALIE HALE**

Otro año más de los tantos que había vivido. Gran diferencia. Unirme a la cuenta regresiva era algo puramente humano… así que lo hice. Aunque me costara admitirlo, apreciar cada año nuevo como un milagro, de una forma puramente humana, sin pensar simplemente "¡Bah!", sin hacer la cuenta regresiva sólo por hacer algo distinto en esta eterna existencia.

Deseaba ser humana. Esa Bella Swan realmente tenía suerte de ser lo que era¿Y qué era lo que quería? Hacerse mi hermana. Era, seguramente, la decisión más estúpida y equivocada que iba a tomar en su vida. Incluso se mostraba impaciente por convertirse en vampiro. Absurdo. Ella, más que todos nosotros, debería disfrutar el poco tiempo que le quedaba hasta el 14 de febrero.

La cuenta regresiva llegó a 0, y, en ese mismo momento, una estrella fugaz cruzó el cielo, muriéndose. Una estrella que se dirigía hacia un lugar mejor, donde tal vez aquél ser todopoderoso que nos había creado y hacía de nosotros lo que le pareciera, escucharía los ruegos que le enviáramos con esa estrella.

Cerré mis ojos y desee con todas mis fuerzas aquello que deseaba desde… desde el preciso momento que mi corazón dejó de latir. Quería ser humana.

Emmet me sacó de mis cavilaciones, pidiéndome mi habitual beso del 1 de Enero.


	2. Un Día Como Bella Swan

_¡Hola a todos¡Feliz 2008! Les deseo un año de mucha felicidad y prosperidad. Les quería agradecer a Mary Cullen, PknaPcosa y Okashi Minako por sus bonitos reviews, este capítulo va dedicado a ustedes, porque fue por ustedes que posteo el segundo capítulo tan rápido¡Gracias! Bueno, no tuve tiempo de revisar este cap. así que disculpen los errores que encuentren... Ojalá disfruten, el cambio de cuerpos ya está hecho y en este capítulo podremos ver las desventuras de Rosalie en el cuerpo de Bella. Creo que el capítulo de las desventuras de Bella en el cuerpo de Rosalie será publicado recién para Febrero, lo siento, es que en dos días me voy al campo y ahí no hay internet. ¡Reviews porfa!_

**Disclaimer:** Por más que lo desee con toda mi alma, ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de la genial Stephenie Meyer, más alguna información que saqué de Twilight Lexicon. Yo soy sólo una loca que gasta su tiempo en hacer estas historias con la creación de la señora Meyer (bendita sea) por amor al arte y a sus brillantes personajes, pero no pretendo lograr nada de dinero con esto... Sólo algunso reviews y mucha diversión : )

* * *

**Con tus Instintos**

**Capítulo 2: Un día como Bella Swan**

**ROSALIE HALE**

Me desperté con algo suave bajo mi cabeza y un confortable abrigo cubriendo mi cuerpo. ¿Me desperté¡Pero si hacía como 70 años que no dormía! Salté de la cama preguntándome qué había pasado.

No conocía esa habitación: Esas cortinas de encaje carcomidas por la humedad, esa mecedora, esas paredes, ese rudimentario calendario trazado con descuido sobre una hoja A4, esa vieja computadora con su silla, esa… esa cama sin tender, con sábanas a estampado a lo escocés, ese cubrecama rojo oscuro, esa almohada amarillenta…

Toqué mi cara con horror. Ese rostro con forma de corazón no era mi largo y proporcionado rostro, esos ojos grandes y con tanto espacio entre el uno y el otro tampoco, ni esos labios grandes…

– ¿Qué te pasa, Bella? – Ese comentario me tomó desprevenida, así que chillé con todas mis fuerzas, con una voz más gruesa y menos controlada que la mía.

– ¿Quién está ahí¡Sal ahora mismo! – Siguió gritando esa extraña en la que me había convertido.

– Tranquila, Bella, soy yo. – Ese licántropo grande y musculoso salió a la luz. Me sorprendió no poder olfatear su sangre, que debía estar impregnada de peste…

– Ah, eras tú, Jack. – Dije tratando de calmarme, tratando de encontrarle la lógica a este asunto.

– Jacob – Dijo el licántropo, un poco molesto por mi equivocación. – Sé que no quieres que seamos más que amigos, pero tampoco espara que te olvides mi nombre…

– Ah, lo siento. – Dije, nuevamente con mi mente en otro lado. – ¿Qué haces aquí? – Dije volviéndome a Jacob.

– Esperaba que preguntaras eso – Dijo Jacob con una sonrisa ilegible en su rostro. – Vine a verte. Mientras dormías. ¿Quién es ese tal "Emmett"¿Y ese "Royce"? ese Royce? del que tanto hablabas en sueños? Me sorprendió que no mencionaras a tu chupasangres…

– Así como vuelvas a decirnos chupasangres, perrito… – Empecé, furiosa ante su despectivo apodo¿Quién se creía ese… ese perro?

– Nunca me habías llamado perro – Gimió el hombre lobo, ofendido. – Sé que falta poco para tu conversión, pero…

– Mira… John…

– Jacob – Volvió a gruñir.

– Está pasando algo muy raro… ¿Podrías decirme dónde está el espejo?

– Por allá – Dijo el tal Jacob, señalando una dirección con el dedo, perplejo.

Me dirigí hasta el lugar que me señalaba el licántropo, pero a los dos pasos, tropecé.

– Deberías dejar de caminar tan rápido, y de esa forma tan rápida. – Dijo el chico lobo, ayudándome a incorporarme, con una mueca burlona en su cara.

No sin otros tropiezos, llegué al fin al espejo ¿Por qué me costaba tanto caminar? Cuando miré en el gran espejo del baño… Bella Swan me devolvió la mirada. Grité horrorizada.

Unos pasos precipitados subieron la escalera.

– ¡Bells¡Bella¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó una voz que me era desconocida.

No le hice caso. Estaba en el cuerpo de Bella Swan… ¿Pero cómo había sucedido¿Y qué había pasado con mi cuerpo? Tenía que ir a averiguarlo.

Un hombre tremendamente gordo, con cabello rizado y corto de color negro y unos pequeños ojos azules entró en el baño.

– N-Nada… – Le respondí, preocupada en mi "pequeño" asunto.

– Vaya susto que me diste. – Contestó el hombre. Ése debía ser el padre de Bella. Me sorprendió que, al igual con el licántropo, no percibiera el aroma de su sangre, que debía alimentar mi sed… No había ido de caza desde… ¿Desde poco antes de navidad?

– Lo siento, papá. – Le respondí, bastante tarde. – Oye, voy a ir a casa de los Cullen. – Agregué, tratando de sonar lo más normal posible.

– De acuerdo. – Gruñó el padre de Bella, molesto por algo que yo no conocía.

De vuelta tropezando, llegué al cuarto de Bella, y, ante la mirada del licántropo, tomé el cepillo de Bella y comencé a arreglarme el cabello. Era increíble que lo tuviese tan enredado, así que corrí al baño en busca del secador de pelo. Una vez que me hube amoratado las piernas a fuerza de caerme tanto, enchufé el secador y comencé a alisarme el cabello.

– ¿A qué se debe tanta coquetería? – Me preguntó el licántropo. – Sueles hacerte una coleta y ya.

– No puedo creer que su pelo sea tan indomable – Comenté para mí misma, frustrada¿Hasta cuándo duraría esto?

– Querrás decir _tu_ cabello – Dijo el chico lobo, con una mueca burlona. – Hoy estás muy rara, Bella… Esa forma tan rara de caminar, muy impropia de ti, sé que eres torpe, pero tampoco lo eres tanto como para tropezarte a cada paso que das… – Ese tal Jacob conocía más a Bella de lo que imaginaba… Supongo que Edward no exagera tanto con sus celos…

– Además – Continuó el licántropo. – Hablas en susurros, y… Olvidaste mi nombre… Dos veces, y me llamaste "perro" – Gimió nuevamente, recordándolo – Además, esos gritos, y esa manía por tu propio cabello¿Puedes decirme qué te pasa? – Tragué saliva, sin saber qué contestar (¡Me sorprendía tanto tener saliva tan caliente y abundante!) ¿Sería sensato confiar en el licántropo?

– Lo que me sucede no es de tu incumbencia – Dije tomando el bolso de Bella, que encontré en su mecedora, y me dispuse a salir por la puerta.

– Oye¿No te estás olvidando de algo? – Preguntó el chico lobo, reprimiendo una carcajada.

Instintivamente, miré cómo estaba vestida. Me horroricé al ver que llevaba unos jeans rotos y una remera con la estampa casi borrada¿Qué Bella no tenía siquiera dinero para comprarse un pijama decente? Abrí su armario y busqué algo decente para ponerme. Armé como cuatro conjuntos con las prendas pobres de Bella, y finalmente me decidí por unos jeans normales y un jersey azul (que me imaginaba se lo habría regalado Alice), y luego (todavía con la molesta mirada del licántropo en mí) Me dirigí al baño, donde encontré un mohoso set de maquillaje que se notaba que Bella jamás usaba. Luego de arreglarle bastante la cara a Bella (con maquillaje de mala calidad, pero en fin…) Me dispuse a salir en busca de mi bello cuerpo.

La voz de Jacob me tomó por sorpresa.

– ¿A dónde vas con esas pintas? – Preguntó el licántropo, divertido.

– A ver a… Edward. – Traté de sonar lo más normal posible.

– Creí que estaba de caza. – Dijo el chico lobo. Eso me hizo recordar algo… La última vez que yo "fui" Rosalie estaba cazando… Oh, no…

– ¡Sí, lo está! – Exclamé con horror.

– Entonces¿No vas a ir a La Push?

– ¿A La Push¡No, tengo que ir a ver a Carlisle urgentemente!

– Ah – Respondió el chico lobo – Cuando vuelvas… – No le dejé terminar, corrí (sin poder evitar tropezarme un par de veces) hasta el auto de Bella.

Nunca me había detenido a ver lo feo que era el auto de Bella. No entiendo por qué no simplemente dejaba que Edward le comprara el auto que tanto deseaba comprarle. Abrí la puerta, y encendí el ruidoso motor, que me sobresaltó. Giré la llave y me dispuse a salir. Pero no contaba que a mitad de camino el auto se parara.

Traté de invocar toda la (poca) paciencia que tenía. Probablemente, 120 era demasiada velocidad para el basurero que estaba conduciendo. Suspiré, abrí los ojos y giré nuevamente la llave.

No arrancaba.

Traté varias veces, pero el basurero sólo me respondía con un obstinado gruñido. Finalmente, me resigné a salir. Traté de empujar el auto, pero no podía. Bella no tenía absolutamente nada de fuerza. Me frustré. Y terminé, ofuscada, con la espalda sobre la puerta cerrada del auto, pensando qué (palabrota) hacer. Traté de hacer algo con los cables, pero el trasto era un caso perdido.

– ¿Bella? – ¡Bendita sea Alice! – Acabo de ver cómo se paraba tu auto¿Quieres ayuda? – Antes de que pudiera responderle, empujó el auto hacia un costado con la misma facilidad que yo habría tenido de haber estado en el cuerpo correcto. Ser humana era muy frustrante, aunque debía admitir que era bastante descansado no olfatear sangre a cada momento, y tener que estar siempre alerta para que no fallara mi autocontrol.

– Bueno – Suspiró Alice – Supongo que vamos a tener que caminar… – Nos dispusimos a terminar la mitad del trayecto a pie.

– Alice, hoy está pasando algo muy ra… – No pude terminar la frase, pues en ese mismo momento, tropecé. Alice me ayudó a levantarme, con una sonrisa (otra vez) de burla.

– No hace falta que camines así. – Dijo Alice. – Además, estás hablando demasiado bajo, no es que me moleste, pero es muy impropio de ti, y ¡Oh, Bella! – Alice me miró con una tremenda alegría en los ojos, aplaudiendo por lo bajo – ¡Te maquillaste¡Y mira cómo estás vestida…!

– Alice, soy Rosalie…

– ¡Y mira qué bien te queda el azul! No habías estado nunca tan bonita arreglándote tú misma...

– Alice…

– Deberías arreglarte así todos los días, estoy segura de que a Edward le encantará…

– Alice – Dije, perdiendo la paciencia – ¡SOY ROSALIE!

– ¿Qué?

– ¡Que soy Rosalie! No sé cómo, pero hoy desperté en el cuerpo de Bella… Necesito ver mi cuerpo… Y hablar con Carlisle. – Alice no me contestó. Tenía la mirada ausente, como si tuviera una…

– Acabo de verlo: Edward, Emmett y tu cuerpo están volviendo ahora mismo de caza. Es probable que cuando lleguemos ya estén allí…

– ¿Qué pasa con mi cuerpo? – Le pregunté a Alice, preocupada, en el mismo momento en que tocábamos la puerta de nuestra casa.

– ¡Estás aquí! – Exclamó Edward, aliviado, al verme. Le rodeaba mis brazos a mi cuerpo, que me miraba con expresión horrorizada.


	3. Un Día Como Rosalie Hale

_Dije que no habría capítulo hasta Febrero¡Y mírenme ahora, posteando este capítulo cuando tendría que estar haciendo la valija! Jajaja bueno, tengo muchas personas a las cuales agradecer: Okashi Minako (Otra vez), Gothic sweet-angel, Mikii-Cullen (No he tenido tiempo de leer tu historia, pero lo haré bien vuelva del campo, realmente gracias por tu comentario, si quieres escribir el fic del cambio de cuerpo entre Bella y Edward, házlo, será muy divertido leerlo ; ) Y creeme que no será plagio) y oOKatriuxOo¡Muchas Gracias! Este capítulo va dedicado a ustedes. Creo que éste cap. tiene un poco más de humor que el anterior, porque Bella es más chiflada y me puedo permitir más cosas ; ) El cuarto sí queda para Febrero porque sí que no habrá tiempo ni de escribirlo ni de subirlo. Ojalá me extrañen mucho¡Y dejen Reviews!_

**Disclaimer:** Por más que lo desee con toda mi alma, ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de la genial Stephenie Meyer, más alguna información que saqué de Twilight Lexicon. Yo soy sólo una loca que gasta su tiempo en hacer estas historias con la creación de la señora Meyer (bendita sea) por amor al arte y a sus brillantes personajes, pero no pretendo lograr nada de dinero con esto... Sólo algunso reviews y mucha diversión : )

* * *

**Con tus Instintos**

**Capítulo 3: Un Día Como Rosalie Hale**

**BELLA SWAN**

No sé muy bien qué pasó. Me encontraba durmiendo, cansada por la fiesta de Año Nuevo, y, de un momento a otro, me encontré en algún lugar entre las montañas, con un oso pardo enfurecido, a punto de rasguñarme el rostro con sus grandes garras.

Me quedé congelada en mi sitio, muerta de miedo. ¿Y ahora qué iba a hacer? El oso se abalanzó sobre mí y me rasguñó la cara. Esperaba sentir como la sangre brotaba de ella, pero ni siquiera sentía los rasguños, simplemente veía las garras del oso moviéndose frenéticas sobre mi cara.

Algo en el oso olía realmente bien, no supe por qué, pero quería comerme el oso… Allí mismo, vivo.

Justo en el momento en que iba a morderlo (No entendía por qué tenía esas ansias para comerme el oso) Un hombre corpulento lo sorprendió por el costado, librando una pequeña lucha cuerpo a cuerpo en la que el hombre resultó vencedor, dejando muerto al oso en una esquina. El hombre se acercó a mí, me tendió la mano y me miró con preocupación.

– ¿Qué pasó, Rose? – Me preguntó Emmett, preocupado.

¿Qué era lo que pasaba¿Por qué Emmett me miraba con esa preocupación¿Y por qué me llamaba "Rose"¿Por qué sentía tantas ganas de comer un oso pardo vivo¿Era todo esto un sueño? Pero si todo parecía tan real…

Me tiré sobre el suelo, confundida. ¿Por qué todo era tan extraño¿Y por qué tenía ese flequillo rubio cayendo sobre uno de mis ojos? Me llevé las manos a la cara… Mis manos eran pálidas, y lo que tocaron no era mi cara. Comencé a llorar sin lágrimas, de frustración… Luego me odiaría por ese llanto…

Emmett se acercó a mí y me tomó las manos. Había algo nuevo en él, no sé, fue como si mis ojos le percibieran de manera distinta a la usual. Mi manera usual de percibir a Emmett era como un chico fortachón, competitivo, pero simpático y gracioso. La manera en la que lo percibía ahora era con dulzura, casi como un niño, tierno…

– Ya está, Rose, eso le puede pasar a cualquiera – Dijo Emmett, abrazándome con dulzura y dándome palmadas en la espalda. Su voz también me sonaba diferente, como si la hubiera escuchado toda la vida, como si fuera más dulce…

Me percaté de que Emmett me hablaba en un susurro apenas audible, pero para mi sorpresa mi oído podía percibirlo casi como si hablara en un tono normal de voz. Lo miré, confundida, y no sé qué vio Emmett en "mí" mirada, que comenzó a acercar su rostro al mío…

– ¡¿Cómo te atreves, sanguijuela violadora¡¡No sé si recuerdas que tengo novio!! – Grité con una voz que definitivamente no era la mía. Nunca antes había llamado a Emmett de esa manera, y enseguida me arrepentí de haberlo hecho, pero tenía ya suficientes problemas como para a Emmett se le ocurriera besarme…

Ignorando la cara de ofensa y desconcierto en el rostro de Emmett, me dirigí hacia el oso. No podía aguantar más esa sed tan extraña que sentía… Y el oso tenía tan buen aroma…

En menos de un minuto, me encontré frente al esqueleto del pobre oso, relamiéndome mis (¿Mis?) bellos labios, tan satisfecha como si hubiera tomado una buena taza de chocolate caliente…

– ¿Qué le pasa a Rosalie? – Preguntó la dulce voz de Edward... A la que también parecía percibir de una manera distinta, como si fuera más distante de lo habitual.

– No lo sé¿Por qué no buscas algún pensamiento que me ayude a saber quién es su nuevo novio? – Dijo Emmett, ofendido.

– De acuerdo – Respondió Edward, con su dulce voz impregnada de perplejidad. Abrí los ojos, y me sorprendió también ver a Edward de una forma distinta, como si fuera un poco más… humano. Todo esto era realmente extraño.

– ¡Qué raro! No puedo leer los pensamientos de Rosalie – Exclamó Edward.

– Seguramente los está ocultando, no quiere que sepamos quién es su nuevo novio – Dijo Emmett, de nuevo, frustrado.

¿Qué había pasado¿Por qué ahora Edward y Emmett me llamaban Rosalie? La idea en sí incluso era graciosa¿Qué tenía yo en común con Rosalie? O sea, yo soy yo, y Rosalie… ¡Es _Rosalie_! No hay manera alguna de que yo pueda siquiera parecerme a ella, este seguro tenía que ser un sueño…

Comencé a reírme a carcajadas nerviosas, mientras Edward me miraba con las cejas levantadas y Emmett, con los ojos llenos de ofensa y confusión.

– ¿Y ahora qué le pasa? – Dijo entonces Emmett.

– No lo sé, tal vez deberíamos volver… – Dijo Edward – Por hoy ya cazamos lo suficiente.

– Está bien – Dijo Emmett, tomándome de la mano. No lo sentía tan fuerte como siempre, sino más bien como si fuera un _poco_ más fuerte que yo. Todo esto me extrañaba, pero en fin, así son los sueños, raros. Me dejé llevar hasta el auto de Emmett, sorprendentemente sintiéndome grácil y equilibrada en mis movimientos, no como me sentía habitualmente (torpe y patosa).

Edward se sentó en el asiento de atrás, y yo lo imité. Emmett me miró durante un largo rato, como esperando algo de mí, y, finalmente, suspiró y se sentó en el asiento del conductor. Luego comprendí que quería que me sentara en el asiento del acompañante. Este sueño estaba cada vez más raro… y cada vez se sentía más real.

Emmett comenzó a conducir a velocidades animales. Eso comenzó a aterrorizarme…

– ¡Baja la velocidad! Por favor… – Dije con aquella voz extraña, que salió atropellada en una nota desesperada.

Emmett rió despectivamente y dijo:

– ¿Y a ti qué te puede pasar¡Eres una vampiresa! – Esta afirmación me dejó pasmada. Tal vez esto no era del todo un sueño… Tal vez, realmente estaba dentro del cuerpo de Rosalie… ¿Y Rosalie estaba en mi cuerpo? Me horrorizaba pensar sino qué habría pasado con él…

Miré primero a Emmett y luego a Edward. Este parecía ser un día totalmente normal para ellos… Totalmente normal si nos olvidábamos de mi pequeño escándalo durante la cacería.

– ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa hoy, Rosalie? – Preguntó Edward un tanto molesto – Digo, estás en todo tu derecho de ocultar tus pensamientos, pero al menos podrías tener la decencia de decirnos a qué iba ese comportamiento tan raro durante la cacería…

– No estoy ocultando mis pensamientos… – Dije con un hilo de voz.

– ¿Y ahora quién eres¿Bella Swan? – Preguntó Emmett como queriendo hacer un chiste…

…Aunque no era ningún chiste. Realmente era Isabella Marie Swan, y no tenía idea de por qué estaba en el cuerpo de la vampiresa modelito… Pero… ¿Sería sensato decirles? Tal vez no, ya había mostrado hoy que estaba bastante loca¿Qué dirían si les dijera…? No, lo mejor era guardar silencio, por ahora…

Llegamos a la casa de los Cullen. Una vez que estacionamos (**N/A:** Aparcamos para otra clase de español) el auto de Emmett, y salimos al palacio blanco donde vivían Edward, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme… Y Rosalie, aunque no tenía ni idea de qué le había pasado.

Emmett y Edward encendieron el televisor, y yo me quedé simplemente viendo la lluvia por el gran ventanal de los Cullen, pensando… ¿Cómo había hecho para terminar donde estaba…?

Mi cabeza (O la cabeza de Rosalie) golpeó el vidrio de la ventana. Era su flequillo, no estaba acostumbrada a él. Al igual que sucedió con los rasguños del oso, ni siquiera sentí el golpe, pero el ruido alertó a Edward y Emmett. Esa era la razón por la que no usaba el flequillo que me hice poco antes de venir a Forks, siempre lo llevaba dividido.

– Edward – Gemí. Tenía que decírselo.

– Rose¿Qué sucede? – Emmett se adelantó, otra vez estando demasiado cerca de mí.

– No, tengo que hablar con… Edward – Le respondí, rechazando el contacto con Emmett.

Edward se acercó, otra vez extrañado.

– Sí, Rosalie¿Qué sucede? – En el mismo momento en el que abría la boca para contarle lo que sucedía, la puerta se abrió, y una ráfaga del aroma más delicioso que había sentido en toda mi vida llegó hacia mí. Algo floral, mezclado con algo que no pude reconocer, pero que abría mi apetito de una forma colosal, llegó hacia mí. Yo había llegado.


	4. Confesiones y Confusiones

_¡Hola todos! Ya regresé, con la mente y el cuerpo descansado, con muchas ideas para la historia y un nuevo capítulo, que va dedicado a Okashi Minako, Mikii-Cullen, Mary Cullen, -.Kyabella Kumbergil.-, Dunadae (aprovecho para decirte que me encantan tus fics, aunque creo que no comenté ninguno), Ginevra Hale, carolineSonPotter y Malfoy.girl.Potter (tranquila, las parejas son Bella-Edward y Rosalie-Emmett, ni se me ocurriría mezclarlas, me gustan demasiado) por sus maravillosos comentarios. Mi idea original era saltarme este capítulo, pero luego decidí que sería bonito escribrilo, así que aquí lo tienen. ¿No sienten que fue ayer cuando subí el tercer capítulo? Porque yo sí..._

**Disclaimer:** Por más que lo desee con toda mi alma, ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de la genial Stephenie Meyer, más alguna información que saqué de Twilight Lexicon. Yo soy sólo una loca que gasta su tiempo en hacer estas historias con la creación de la señora Meyer (bendita sea) por amor al arte y a sus brillantes personajes, pero no pretendo lograr nada de dinero con esto... Sólo algunso reviews y mucha diversión : )

**

* * *

**

**Con tus Instintos**

**Capítulo 4: Confesiones y Confusiones.**

**BELLA SWAN**

Mi aroma era increíble. Se colaba por mi nariz y me quemaba por dentro, alimentado por una ávida sed que me obligaba a convocar todo mi autocontrol. En cierta forma, me recordaba a la desagradable experiencia de estar mareada y no poder vomitar. Aunque, tal vez, esto era más fuerte.

Realmente sentía que mi autocontrol era puesto a prueba. Miré a Edward. Miraba fijamente a mi cuerpo. Seguramente, ya sabía todo sobre el asunto, porque le habría leído la mente a Rosalie. Emmett, en cambio, no se daba por enterado. Miró mi cuerpo como si tal cosa, luego me miró durante un rato corto y luego quedó mirándose las uñas, como si se sintiera fuera de lugar.

Era increíble que pudiera prestar atención, observar y escuchar, tantas cosas a la vez. Probablemente ésa era una habilidad de vampiro.

Mi cuerpo y yo nos miramos por un largo rato. Sabía que tanto yo como Rosalie nos estábamos haciendo la misma pregunta¿Cómo llegamos a esto?

– No sabía que mirabas a Edward de esa forma. – Habló Rosalie por primera vez – Es como si para ti fuese un superhéroe. Intimida un poco.

Edward levantó una ceja, con cierto resquicio de diversión en sus ojos, y me miró. De haber tenido sangre humana, seguramente me habría ruborizado. En lugar de eso, una expresión divertida se dibujó en mi rostro. Eso fue lo que atrajo la atención Emmett.

– ¿Alguien puede decirme qué es lo que sucede aquí? – Preguntó. Edward lo miró y comenzó a hablarle. Sabía que sería una de esas conversaciones bajas y veloces de las que poco solía entender, aunque le sorprendió poder escuchar lo que decían. Edward le estaba explicando a Emmett del asunto.

Edward y Emmett nos miraron, primero a una y luego a la otra. Edward se acercó a mí (al cuerpo de Rosalie) y me abrazó.

– Todo estará bien, Bella – Me susurró en el oído. A nuestro lado, Emmett rechinaba los dientes. Me pregunté qué tan raro se vería a Edward abrazando con ternura a una Rosalie confundida. Supongo que era natural que Emmett sintiese algo de celos, aún sabiendo cómo eran las cosas.

– No vas a besarla¿O sí? – Le preguntó Emmett a Edward, amenazador.

– Supongo que no lo haré si vas a matarme luego – Le respondió Edward con una sonrisa – Pero ten cuidado con el cuerpo de Bella. Es muy frágil. – Agregó, asediado por pensamientos poco gratos, probablemente de Emmett perdiendo el control y matándome.

– Tomaré todas las precauciones necesarias para estar con mi Rose – Prometió Emmett a Edward, dirigiéndose a mi cuerpo, probablemente a consolar a Rosalie, como Edward estaba haciendo conmigo.

– No sabía que nuestro aroma era tan… – Comenzó Rosalie, maravillada probablemente por el aroma de Emmett. A ella le pasaba lo que a mí solía sucederme siempre que me acercaba a Edward, a Alice o a cualquiera de los Cullen, incluso cuando entraba a la gran casa Cullen: Todo estaba impregnado del aroma a vampiro, el dulce y maravilloso aroma a vampiro, que todos los Cullen tenían, por naturaleza, para atraer a las víctimas humanas. Claro que no debía funcionar entre ellos, ya que los vampiros no tienen por qué atraerse entre ellos para devorarse mutuamente su sangre, así que debía ser la primera vez que Rosalie sentía su propio aroma y el de Edward y Emmett.

– Lo que no me termino de explicar – Continuó Rosalie – Es… ¿Cómo fue que sucedió esto? Cuando me fui de caza, yo era Rosalie Hale…

– Seguramente Carlisle sabrá algo al respecto… – Aventuró Emmett.

– Quizá – Dijo Edward – Podemos preguntarle cuando regrese. Hasta eso, sería conveniente que pensaran si hicieron algo inusual antes de llegar a este estado.

El consejo de Edward, sin duda, era el consejo que hubiera dado cualquier persona normal en esta situación. O cualquier vampiro normal, porque una persona que lo conocía todo sobre el mundo de vampiros y licántropos que era escondido de los humanos no era normal.

Lo primero que hice fue asegurarme de que un sector de mi cerebro estuviera plenamente concentrado en no atacar a mi cuerpo. Me parecía ser más fuerte de lo que yo misma había pensado, ya que hasta ahora ni siquiera había hecho el amago de atacar a mi cuerpo. Lo siguiente, seguir el consejo de Edward. Era increíble cómo funcionaba mi cerebro, parecía una máquina poderosa que podía distribuir mi atención de forma precisa y calculada en diferentes asuntos a la vez.

Lo único inusual que había tenido mi día de ayer era la fiesta de año nuevo, en casa de los Cullen. Allí había comido cosas normales (Aunque había sido la única en la casa que había comido cosas _normales_), había tenido conversaciones normales (bueno, normales en mi vida) con Alice, Esme y mi novio, había hecho lo propio de año nuevo… un momento¿No había yo pedido un deseo a una estrella fugaz? No, era infantil siquiera pensar que una estrella fugaz podía cumplir deseos. No sé ni en qué estaba pensando cuando se me ocurrió pedir mi deseo…

Aunque…

A decir verdad, mi deseo se había cumplido. Me había convertido en vampiro. Quizás no en el vampiro que esperaba, pero ahora era uno. Un vampiro que sentía sed por mi propia sangre. Un vampiro que no era torpe, que tenía un buen oído y movimientos gráciles. Un vampiro de piel blanca y fría, como el mármol. Un vampiro.

– Ya sé que eso parece infantil, pero podría ser la clave – Le dijo Edward a Rosalie, probablemente respondiendo a algo que ella había pensado. – Bella, Rosalie estaba pensando en un deseo que le pidió a una estrella fugaz, un deseo que le fue concedido – Me explicó.

Mi cuerpo miró con indignación a Edward. No pude contenerme, y me reí de mi propia cara. ¿Era así como yo miraba a Edward cuando estaba enojada con él?

– Sí, ya sé que es infantil – Dijo Rosalie, impregnando mi voz de… Bueno, de Rosalie.

– No me reía de eso – Dije, secándome las inexistentes lágrimas de la risa. – Ahora pensaba en eso mismo: Yo también le pedí un deseo a una estrella. Y también se me cumplió.

Rosalie y yo nos miramos. En sus ojos brilló una chispa de intuición, y sospechaba que mis ojos dorados también delataban que empezaba a comprender el asunto.

– Muy bien – Dijo Edward. – Ahí parece estar la clave del asunto. Esperaremos a Carlisle y se lo diremos.

En ese mismo instante, casi como si las palabras de Edward hubieran sido un llamado hacia él, apareció el doctor Cullen.

– Carlisle, tenemos un problema – Dijo Edward.

Una vez que le hubiesen explicado el asunto, Carlisle no dio muestra alguna de extrañamiento. Su rostro más bien delataba que estaba tratando de encontrar un recuerdo en particular, un recuerdo que solucionara nuestro problema.

– ¿Cambio de cuerpo entre vampiros y humanos? Me suena… Debo haberlo leído en algún lado… – Acto seguido, se retiró a su habitación, probablemente para buscar ese "lado" donde lo había leído, y tratar de encontrar una solución. Mientras, no había otra cosa para hacer que esperar.

Mi cuerpo parecía más predispuesto a la paciencia. Seguramente porque habían pasado más de setenta años, y probablemente muchos momentos de aburrimiento. La habitual punzada en mi estómago, la punzada de molestia que siempre me aparecía –a mí y cualquier persona normal- cuando me estaba empezando a molestar o impacientar por algo había desaparecido. Contemplé con indiferencia el paisaje que me ofrecía la vitrina de la casa de los Cullen, por primera vez sintiéndome en la cumbre de la Eternidad. Sólo sentimientos y pensamientos de la grandeza que ahora experimentaba serían los que ocuparan mi mente y corazón una vez convertida. Aunque también me había olvidado de la Sed. Cuando me convirtiera, cada humano que se cruzara en mi camino sería una prueba para mi autocontrol. Ahora empezaba a sentir todo el sacrificio que sentía Edward en mi compañía. E incluso pensé, aterrorizada, que este sacrificio se multiplicaría, ya que mi sangre era para él más "apetitosa" que la de ninguna otra persona.

– ¡Ya no lo soporto más! – Rezongó Rosalie – ¡Qué difícil es ser paciente!

– Una se acostumbra – Dije con una sonrisa de suficiencia que no esbozaba desde que empecé a juntarme con personas mil veces más capaces que yo.

– ¡Lo encontré! – Exclamó Carlisle. No sabía si habían pasado segundos, minutos, horas, días¡Esperar siendo vampiro era tan _fácil_!

Rosalie y yo nos dispusimos a entrar, a encontrar una solución a nuestro problema.


	5. Persiguiendo al Cometa

_¡Hola! Aquí está el quinto capítulo, que está dedicado a todas las personas que dejaron comentarios: Okashi Minako, PknaPcosa, Yimy, carolineSonPotter, itza Masen (Me acordé de vos al entrar a la página de nombres mayas para nombrar al personaje original de este capítulo), ana karen malfoy y Witch Mia Malfoy Errelot¡Gracias a todos por sus reviews! Bueno, aquí vemos la forma de solucionar el "pequeño" problema de Bella y Rosalie... Quizá este capítulo debería llamarse espejos, creo que es la palabra que más se menciona, sobre todo en la parte escrita desde el punto de vista de Bella. ¡Ojalá les guste este capítulo!_

**Disclaimer:** Por más que lo desee con toda mi alma, ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de la genial Stephenie Meyer, más alguna información que saqué de Twilight Lexicon. Yo soy sólo una loca que gasta su tiempo en hacer estas historias con la creación de la señora Meyer (bendita sea) por amor al arte y a sus brillantes personajes, pero no pretendo lograr nada de dinero con esto... Sólo algunso reviews y mucha diversión : )

* * *

**Con tus Instintos**

**Capítulo 5: Persiguiendo el Cometa**

**ROSALIE HALE**

Entré en la casa de Bella con el mayor cuidado que su torpe cuerpo humano me permitía. No me sentía de humor para actuar frente a Charlie al preparar el bolso de Bella.

Habíamos decidido que yo le haría su equipaje, ya que sería raro ver mi cuerpo en casa de Bella, y Alice había ido a comprar los pasajes a Australia.

Carlisle había encontrado la solución a nuestro problema en un viejo libro de historia. En él, contaba la historia de una vampiresa maya, Jabari. Jabari tenía una alimentación como la nuestra, de animales solamente, sólo que su modo de vida tenía una diferencia del nuestro: Los Volturis aún no se habían conformado, así que todos en su pueblo sabían lo que en realidad era ella.

Jabari era bondadosa con los humanos, estaba agradecida con ellos por aceptarla tal y como era, aún con todos los peligros que ella pudiese representar para la aldea, así que utilizaba sus dotes de vampiro para beneficio de los pobladores, protegiéndolos de vampiros extranjeros y utilizando su velocidad, fuerza, y su poder especial para ayudar a los humanos a sobrellevar pequeñas situaciones cotidianas.

Aunque Jabari tenía buenas relaciones con todos, había una humana en especial con la que tenía una gran amistad. El nombre de esta humana era Itza. Jabari solía pasar todos sus momentos libres en compañía de Itza, y en cierta forma, la envidiaba. Quizá era su mutua envidia la que las hacía tan unidas.

La amistad de ambas fue puesta a prueba cuando el cometa Maya (llamado así en honor al pueblo en que transcurre la historia), surcó el cielo, fenómeno que sucedía una vez cada muchos siglos. Ambas pidieron deseos complementarios: Jabari quería ser humana, pues pensaba que así encajaría mejor con el pueblo, e Itza pidió ser una vampiresa, pues quería para ella todos los reconocimientos que conseguía su amiga Jabari.

Grande fue la sorpresa de ambas cuando sus deseos se vieron cumplidos, pero no de la forma que ellas esperaban: el alma o cerebro de Jabari había encontrado albergue en el cuerpo de Itza, y el alma o cerebro de Itza terminó dentro del cuerpo de Jabari.

Jabari tuvo una idea para recuperar sus cuerpos: Ya que el cometa tardaba dos días en terminar su recorrido por todo el mundo, tenían que conseguir alcanzarlo en otra parte del planeta antes de que tuvieran que pasar muchos años para poder ver de nuevo el Cometa Maya.

Pero había un problema¿Cómo llegar al lejano Oriente, el lugar donde el Cometa se volvería a dejar ver? Ahí fue como el poder de Itza entró en acción. Cuando Itza estaba en su cuerpo humano, tenía tal sentido de ubicación que podía ver los caminos a recorrer a cualquier lugar como si en verdad los estuviera recorriendo, eso le valió que, al estar su alma o cerebro en un cuerpo de vampiro, se puso en manifiesto el poder que ella habría tenido de ser vampiro: Podía desaparecer y volver a aparecerse en cualquier lugar que quisiera.

Así, el plan de Jabari fue puesto en práctica, y las cosas volvieron a la normalidad.

Ahora, Bella y yo íbamos a poner en práctica el plan de Jabari, e íbamos a viajar a Australia, donde Carlisle había calculado que pasaría el Cometa Maya. Eso explicaba por qué ahora estaba yo en la habitación de Bella, haciendo su equipaje por ella lo más silenciosamente posible para que Charlie no me escuchara.

Abrí el ropero de Bella por segunda vez en el día, con asco nuevamente con la poca cantidad de ropa que tenía. Tomé todo, perchas incluidas, rogando que bastara, pero había olvidado por un momento cuán torpe era una humana (más una humana como Bella) y todo se cayó, la ropa, las perchas, una lata de desodorante, el cepillo para el cabello, el cepillo de dientes, absolutamente todo, produciendo un gran estruendo, y atrayendo la atención de Charlie.

– ¡Bells¿A dónde vas? – Preguntó Charlie.

– A… a ningún lado… papá – Dije, entrando en un incómodo colapso nervioso, levantando precipitadamente todas las cosas del suelo y colocándolas, así como estaban en el bolso.

– Y supongo que quieres llevarte todas tus pertenencias _a ningún lado_ – Respondió Charlie, sarcástico, con cierto resquicio de tristeza en la voz. Quizá pensaba que quería escaparme.

– En realidad, voy a irme a casa de Edward. Ya sabes que ya estamos casados… – Dije.

– Ah. Bueno, supongo que no tengo derecho a detenerte. – Respondió, esta vez con la tristeza adueñándose por completo de su voz.

– No te preocupes… papá… te haré visitas y… te visitaré luego de mi… luna de miel – Dije, desesperada, sin saber cómo seguir.

– ¡Ah¿A dónde van?

– A Australia – Supuse que era mejor no mentir… más de lo que ya había hecho. – Creo.

– Bueno. Que se diviertan… Y que tengan buen clima. – Dijo con frialdad antes de retirarse, mientras yo seguía peleando con las pertenencias de Bella.

**BELLA SWAN **

Entré en la gran habitación de Rosalie y Emmett con la gran valija por detrás. Lo que me encontré parecía un gran altar al egocentrismo: La habitación tenía una estructura parecida a la de Edward, sólo que, en lugar de tener la gran ventana hacia el paisaje, la pared sur estaba repleta de grandes espejos, que la ocupaban en su totalidad, interrumpidos sólo por una gran televisión plasma, que estaba colocada sobre uno de los espejos, justo al frente del gran sofá-cama de color negro. Me percaté de que cada espejo tenía una manija, por lo que supuse que las puertas del gran armario estaban todas recubiertas por espejos y más espejos. A la derecha, una sencilla puerta que seguramente conducía al tocador. A la izquierda, una pequeña repisa con DVDs y videos que supuse debían pertenecer a Emmett, porque todos ellos eran de estúpidas películas de Kung Fu, superhéroes, piratas, vampiros (estaban allí, luciéndose más que las otros componentes de la colección, supongo que para causar una sensación irónica) y… XXX.

Tiré de una de las manijas y me sorprendí al ver un _armario_ (más bien, una tienda de ropa), quizá el triple de largo que la habitación que acababa de abandonar. Había sillones para sentarse, espejos (no lo habría adivinado), pequeños y rectos espacios para los zapatos (Debía calcular más de 5000 pares) y perchas y perchas de vestidos, faldas, camisas, trajes de baño, etc. etc. Incluso había un pequeño canapé rosado, como para recostarte si te sentías desfallecer de tanta belleza.

Tardé horas en elegir tres vestidos que no fueran:

**a)** Cortos,

**b)** Demasiado Expositivos,

**c)** Demasiado Ajustados,

**d)** Con brillos por doquier (¡Por dios¡Rosalie es un vampiro! Si quiere brillar, sólo debe caminar bajo el sol…)

**e)** Con estampado impropio para el día (Casi todos los vestidos parecían planeados para alguna fiesta VIP, como aquellas donde asistían famosos).

Lo mismo me sucedió con las otras prendas (faldas – pantalones no porque no había _ni uno solo_, parecía que para Rosalie fueran un insulto a la feminidad -, camisas, abrigos y un gran etc.).

Todo estaba catalogado por color con una prolijidad que producía escalofríos.

Terminé eligiendo lo más discreto, aquello que ella solía llevar al instituto, doblé todo cuidadosamente, y luego me dirigí al tocador, casi esperando la misma exageración en cuanto a tamaño y cosas.

No me equivoqué. En las paredes (Todas ellas, salvo una, que estaba ocupada totalmente con un espejo de cuerpo completo, como si no hubiera suficiente con los espejos de la habitación) había un montón de maquillaje en grandes repisas de vidrio (Una de las repisas estaba totalmente dedicada a los cubre ojeras, tenía de todas las marcas y tamaños), pero lo único que buscaba era un cepillo de dientes. Encontré dos porta cepillos, uno con una gran letra "R", que contenía montones de cepillos (nuevos) color rojo sangre, y otro con una gran letra "E", que tenía montones de cepillos color azul marino. No me explicaba por qué Rosalie tenía tantos cepillos de dientes. Quizá tenía algo que ver con su alimentación de vampiro, así que guardé todos (como 12 en total). También encontré un cepillo de cabello totalmente hecho de oro (ya me iba haciendo una idea de la cantidad de dinero que había costado ese cepillo… Y pensar que en WalMart los cepillos costaban sólo $4, qué despilfarro, un cepillo de oro).

Justo al cerrar la maleta, escuché la voz de Alice. Hora de irse al aeropuerto.


	6. Al Otro Lado del Mundo

_Bueno, estuve varios días sin internet, por eso no pude pasarme, pero sí pude pasar laaargas horas en Word dedicándole tiempo a mis historias. Así que aquí tienen el sexto capítulo, que acabé cerca del fin de semana. La próxima vez que suba capítulos serán dos (último capítulo y prefacio) capítulos casi simultáneamente, aunque les aviso que voy a tardarme un tiempito (quizá dos semanas o un poco menos) en terminar la historia, porque la verdad casi casi me bloqueo en este capítulo, así que prefiero ir con calma, escribiendo dos párrafos por día o algo así. Este capítulo está dedicado a itza Masen, Malfoy.Girl.Potter, Witch Mia Malfoy Errelot, ana karen malfoy, kiseki16, lullabie, Hinata-MisaMisa-Cullen, carolineSonPotter, Leah Masen Cullen y Hermi-SsS. ¡Gracias por sus comentarios!_

* * *

**Con tus Instintos**

**Capítulo 6: Al Otro Lado del Mundo**

**EDWARD CULLEN**

Tomé la mano de Bella (o debería decir la mano de Rosalie) que estaba sobre el apoyabrazos del asiento del avión.

Esto debía de ser muy difícil para ella. Miré a la dirección de Rosalie (o del cuerpo de Bella). La noté a ella mucho más nerviosa que Bella (tal vez influyera el hecho de que estuviera en el cuerpo de una humana). Pude ver como Emmett trataba de contenerla en sus brazos. Sentí que algo frío me bajaba desde el cuello hasta el pecho, y rogué mentalmente que Emmett la soltara.

_¿Qué pasa, Edward?_ Preguntó Emmett mentalmente al ver que tenía mis ojos clavados en él. Me limité a seguir mirándolo, esperando que me comprendiera.

_Ah, no te preocupes por eso. Y si le pasa algo¡Yo no tengo nada que ver! Y no busques en Canadá porque no voy a estar allí…_ Pensó. Me limité a mirarlo de la forma más amedrentadora que pude. Creo que surtió efecto, porque le quitó las manos de encima al cuerpo de Bella casi automáticamente. Me tomé entonces la libertad de pensar en mi prometida, que se encontraba aprisionada en el cuerpo de mi hermana. Todo esto era muy raro, pero ya hace ciento diez años había aceptado la posibilidad de que todo fuera posible. Además, había prometido apoyar a Bella al entregarle el anillo que aún seguía en su mano (obviamente, en su mano, no en la mano de Rosalie). Observé a mi asustada esposa. Esto debía de ser muy duro para ella, pero al mismo tiempo era una oportunidad para experimentar por adelantado aquello que pronto ella sería. Al casarme con ella, había prometido apoyarla hasta la muerte (o hasta que ambos dejemos de existir, dicho de una forma más exacta), y sabía que ella haría lo mismo conmigo en el caso de que eso me hubiera pasado a mí.

Miré luego al cuerpo de mi amada, que ahora estaba hospedando a mi hermana Rosalie. Sin saber por qué, me fijé en su mano, que estaba desnuda del todo, del todo salvo por una pulsera con dos dijes…

– ¿Por qué no tienes puesta la alianza? – Le pregunté al cuerpo de Rosalie, el lugar donde, por ese entonces se encontraba mi amada.

– ¡Ah! Olvidé decírtelo. Me apretaba demasiado el dedo… – Dijo la voz de Rosalie, pero sin separarse de ese tono de voz típico de Bella, un tono de voz que había impregnado la garganta del cuerpo de Rosalie desde el momento en que todo esto pasó.

El avión ni siquiera me dio tiempo de contestar, pues, antes de que me diera cuenta, ya estaba en picada. Me ajusté el cinturón de seguridad cuando un aroma conocido llegó a mi nariz…

Cada vez que el avión bajaba más y más, el aroma de Jane y Demetri iba penetrando cada vez más y más claro. Cuando ya sentía al avión correr por la pista del aeropuerto australiano, pude oír sus voces en mi cabeza: _Fue divertido_ pensaba la peligrosa y angelical voz de Jane, _¿Qué es este aroma? Me recuerda a…_ Parecía ser que ella también estaba comenzando a notar quiénes se estaban acercando. _Espera a que lo sepa Demetri¡Y yo que pensaba que con poner a raya a este neófito australiano se acababa la diversión! Parece que hoy tendremos un rico bocadillo extra, aún no la han convertido… _Sus pensamientos eran peligrosos, pero pensé que ya me había adentrado lo suficiente en la mente de Jane, así que ahora me dediqué a la de Demetri, que seguramente ya habría captado mis ondas de pensamiento y las de Emmett. Dudaba cómo funcionaba su don con Bella y Rosalie…

_Ese tal Edward Cullen está aquí, lo sé, probablemente ése de ahora es su avión. Me pregunto sí estará con la chica ésa… Es raro, no puedo captarla… Sólo hay otras dos mentes desconocidas a su lado…_ Parecía que Bella seguía siendo la excepción a su don, tuviera su mente en su cuerpo o no. Festejé ese hecho silenciosamente, probablemente las dos mentes desconocidas que captaba eran las de Emmett y Rosalie, que no estuvieron el día que nos encontramos con ellos. Tal vez podría sacar a Bella y Rosalie sin que ellos las vieran, aunque sería un trabajo muy difícil, ya que cuando saliéramos del avión el aroma de Bella los atraería…

Miré por la ventanilla, preocupado. El cielo vaticinaba que pronto llegaría la hora en que el Cometa surcara el cielo…

**BELLA SWAN**

Cada vez era más cercano el momento en que recuperaría por fin mi cuerpo. Ser vampiro era fácil cuando estabas rodeada por otros vampiros, pero esa ancianita de al lado era _tan_ apetitosa… Mi cabeza maquinaba febrilmente montones de planes para conseguir tan delicioso bocadillo. Que Edward me interrumpiera casi salvó la vida de la pobre anciana…

– Bella… Jane y Demetri están… afuera… – Me dijo con esa voz nerviosa que tan bien conocía.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunté, horrorizada.

– Puedo oír sus pensamientos, están allí, en el aeropuerto, a punto de regresar a Volterra. Tuvieron que venir aquí a realizar uno de sus trabajos… – Me dijo en un susurro, uno de esos rápidos susurros que de haber sido humana no habría entendido. Un escalofrío me pasó por la espalda, y una expresión de horror se dibujó en el rostro del cuerpo donde yo era huésped.

– No te preocupes… Pensaré en algo, no permitiré que nada te pase… – Dijo en el tono más tranquilizador que pudo. Sin embargo, noté un resquicio de nervios en su tono, un resquicio que él trataba de ocultar. Miré por la ventanilla, y luego miré el reloj del avión. Sólo faltaban quince minutos para que el cometa de hiciera ver, y quién sabía si estaría allí para hacer el deseo inverso, recuperar mi cuerpo y salvar a la pobre ancianita, que en cada momento parecía tener la sangre más y más apetitosa…

La voz de la azafata se oyó por los parlantes anunciando la llegada a Sydney, Australia. Bajé tratando de mantenerme alejada de la ancianita. El aeropuerto de Australia era precioso, pero no tuve mucho tiempo de admirarlo, pues Rosalie y yo debíamos irnos antes de que los Vulturis (que estaban allá por el estacionamiento del aeropuerto, y probablemente ya habían captado el aroma de mi cuerpo) nos atraparan. Cruzamos el aeropuerto, yo de la forma más humanamente veloz que podía, para no atraer la atención de las personas en el aeropuerto, que tenían un aroma tan _delicioso_…

Paramos en seco. Allí estaban. Todavía no nos habían visto, pero no tardarían en sentir el llamativo y apetitoso aroma de mi cuerpo. Sentí un balde de agua fría caer sobre mí, y por la expresión de Rosalie –_mi_ expresión- comprendí que ella debía estar sintiendo lo mismo.

– Vaya, pero si es Edward Cullen – Dijo Jane, que por alguna extraña razón no miraba hacia nuestra dirección.

– ¿Qué tal estuvo la caza? – Preguntó Edward con aquella máscara de indiferencia que tantas veces lo había salvado de diversos problemas.

– Oh, lo de siempre. – Respondió Jane, al parecer con la mente en otro lado.

– Basta de sutilezas, Jane – Dijo de pronto Demetri, casi de forma amable. – Si nos dices donde la tienes escondida, no le haremos ningún daño a tu familia…

– ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó Edward con la misma voz inocente que utilizaba con muchos de nuestros profesores.

– A tu humana. Porque sabemos que sigue siendo humana. Los Vulturis no damos segundas oportunidades. – Respondió Demetri, esta vez con una leve amenaza asomando sobre el tono amable.

– Paso con ella mucho tiempo, eso debe haber confundido mi aroma… – Dijo Edward, en una perfecta actuación. Miré a Rosalie, parecía que sólo entre nosotras podíamos vernos. Por alguna razón (desconocida para mí) yo y Rosalie –nuestros cuerpos– eran invisibles para los Vulturi. Como fuese, Rosalie y yo nos alejamos, aprovechando la situación.

– Interesante poder – Dijo la voz de Rosalie, mi voz.

– ¿Poder¿Cuál poder? – Pregunté, desconcertada.

– Este poder. El de la invisibilidad. – Respondió Rosalie, como si fuera algo obvio.

– ¿Ése es mi poder¿Pero cómo…? – Empecé, desconcertada.

– ¿No lo ves? Es como en la historia, la de Itza y Jabari. Tal vez Itza no estaba en su "cuerpo", pero era una vampiresa y tenía un poder. – Interrumpió Rosalie.

– Podría ser… – Dije, algo sorprendida de que justamente hubiera tenido el poder que más necesitábamos en ese momento. – Pero creo que ahora tenemos algo más importante de lo que preocuparnos. – Dije, mirando hasta la entrada del aeropuerto, donde mi nueva vista de vampiresa ahora podía ver a Edward, tenso, conversando con Jane y Demetri.

Miré al cielo¿Por qué aún no pasaba la estrella? No sería… no, no podía ser demasiado tarde… _tenía_ que recuperar mi cuerpo…


End file.
